Wyścig łódeczek
Totalna Porażka: Wielki Sezon. Odcinek 2. Chris: Witam wszystkich w drugim odcinku! Poprzednio poznaliśmy 86 uczestników, którzy będą walczyli o 10.000.000.000$! Powstało 15 nowych drużyn, a 5 pozbyło się: Pete'a, Dakoty, Pana Kokosa, Juniora i Rodney'a. Kto wyleci następny? Przekonajcie się już teraz! Uśmiecha się. Willa: Ziomki Brody: O tak ziomy! Laurie: Wiedziałam, że nam się uda. Devin: Brawo Dawn. Dawn: Dzięki. Dawn - Może mnie docenią :) Cześć pierzasty przyjacielu :) Devin: Jak myślicie, jakie będzie następne wyzwanie? Brody: Oby coś z wodą. Dawn: Pogłaskanie delfinków! Tammy: Może być. Drużyna Nieudaczników Tyler: Nasza drużyna dobrze zarzyna! Facepalmy. Courtney: Tyler ty debilu Harold: Ty nie lepsza. Nazwałaś nas nieudacznikami Ella: Oj tam. Piosenka uleczy nas! Stephanie strzela facepalma. Stephanie - I to ma być moja drużyna? Będę udawała, że się staram do wyzwań i będę zwalała winę na Courtney. Ona jest żałosnym kapitanem. Nie mogę w publicznej telewizji się tak staczać! Courtney: Eee tam ważne że wygraliśmy i żaden z was frajerów nie wyleciał. Justin: Mówisz o sobie? :) Courtney: ACH Gwiazdeczki Blaineley: Brawo Emma. To jacuzzi jest takie fajne Mike: Szczególnie jedzenie. Zoey - Mike musi być twardy. Zoey: Widziałam lepsze wille. Ta jest 2/10. Emma: Ty weź się uspokój. Podobno byłaś miła. Zoey - Aha... Zoey: Nie możesz być cienką dziewczyneczką, musisz pokazać na co cię stać. Emma: I to twoje nowe podejście do gry? Ostrzegam że jak będziesz sabotowała dru... Zoey: Daruj sobie te ceregielki. Jesteś żałosna. Emma: Słucham!? Zoey: Nie mów słucham bo cię... Emma: O jezu. Idę stąd. Blaineley: Ale nie obrażaj się na nią. Lightning: Szi-bam! Jacques: Ogarnij się Desperaci Sierra je lody, Alejandro i Eva siłują się na rękę, Dave, Ellody i Noah rozmawiają na uboczu. Eva WON Eva: I co ty na to Al? Alejandro: Nie mów do mnie Al. Eva: Ta. Jasne. Eva - Nie boję się go. On wyleci jak przegramy. :) Nie będę nikomu siała stracha, po prostu będę ignorowała wszystkich, a jak się zmówią przeciw mnie, to tego pożałują. Noah - Eva jest ok. Wolałbym wywalić Alejandro Ellody: Nikt nie zna naszego sekretu :) Noah: Racja ;) Dave: Dobrze że Chris nas dał do jednej drużyny. Wystarczy poprosić Evę by głosowała na Alejandro. Ellody: Mi tam się podoba. Dave: I właśnie w tym problem. Może was namówić przeciwko nam. Sierrę na pewno bo nie ma Cody'ego. Ellody: A widzieliście jego mięśnie? <3 Noah: Tak... nie daj się oczarować. On jest mega chamem. Sierra podsłuchuje ich. Sierra - Sojusze beze mnie!? :'( NIEEEE Łowcy Nagród Wszyscy oprócz Bridgette grają w statki. Ta tylko siedzi przed willą i rozmyśla o Geoff'ie. Scarlett: D5! Lorenzo: Trafiony o.O Scarlett: D6! Lorenzo: Zatopiony... Na razie. Scarlett - Kiedy miałam dwa latka tata kupił mi statki do grania. Minął rok i pokonywałam całą moją okolicę. Wszyscy od tej chwili nazywali mnie rozkoszną geniuszką. Szkoda, że stałam się taka zła na Pahkitew. :/ Ale skoro będzie kasa i moja drużyna będzie ok, podzielę się z nią :P Anna Maria: Kogo kolej? Gerry: Mówi się czyja, pustaku. Anna Maria: Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Po prostu byłam zajęta obmyślaniem strategii. No to mogę ja się ruszyć? Gerry: A2? Anna Maria: Nie. Gerry podgląda jej statki. Gerry: Zatopiłem ci twój ostatni statek. Anna Maria: Mam to w dupie Wzięła tapir i zaczęła psikać. Gerry się dusił. Gerry: Lekarza Najlepsi Kumple Beth, Katie i Sadie tańczyly, Rock podziwiał Katie, Leonard gdzieś udawał czarodzieja, a Dwayne tęsknił za synem. Dwayne - Szkoda mi cię synu :c Rock: Ale ta Katie jest piękna <3 Ciekawe czy ma chłopaka?? Katie tańczyła do disco polo, każdy był pod wrażeniem jej tańca. Sadie: Katie, jak ty pięknie tańczysz! Beth: Nom! A te kołysanie biodrami! Musisz nam zdradzić jak to robisz! Katie: Ok. Ale to nie będzie łatwe. Po chwili muzyka rocka. Rock dołącza się i w czwórkę tańczą. DBSPLzA Mickey, Ennui i Sam grali na konsoli. Carrie, Jasmine i Josee siedziały w fotelach. Carrie: No to pogadamy o chłopakach? Josee: No chyba nie lol. Tylko wygrana się liczy i ta willa. Jasmine mówi do Carrie szeptem. Jasmine: Radzę tę egoistkę mieć na oku. Carrie - Cała Josee. Tylko dla niej złoto, a my jak jej podnóżki -.-''' Carrie: Macie chłopaka? Josee: Nie. Jasmine: Tak. Jest w innej drużynie. Carrie: Tak jak mój :/ Wzdychają. Josee: Tylko się skupcie na.. Carrie: Wiemy. Gra jest najważniejsza. Razem zaczęły chichotać (Carrie z Jasmine). Fani Chrisa Gwen: Kto na razie wygrywa? Amy: Mam 6 punktów. Don: Mam 2 punkty. B: wskazuje że ma 10 punktów Topher: Dziesiątka! Jay: Ech. Zero. Gwen: A ja nie wiem jak w to się gra -.- Jay: Ja też -.- Amy: Dobra, mam łącznie 221 punktów, a wy? Don: 353. Gwen: 119? Nawet nie wiem o co chodzi. Jay: Zero. Topher: Bo nie grałeś. Ja mam 491/500. B: wskazuje że ma 478 punktów Topher: Wygrałem. Gwen: Nikt nie wie o co ci chodzi! Mądrale Sugar tuliła się do zdjęcia Leonarda. Ezekiel dłubał w nosie, a Jo była zirytowana obecnością Mary i Cody'ego, jak wykonują obliczenia matematyczne. '''Jo - Nudy. Jo: Myślałam, że w tej willi będzie ciekawe. Mary: To idź jeść ;) Jo: Może. Wierni Poddani Maxa Samey sprząta za Maxa, Cameron i Kelly rozmawiają ze sobą, a Geoff jest już z Bridgette. Max: Jak skończysz sprzątać to idź wymasuj mi stopy. Samey: Ech :( Kelly: Nie musisz tego robić. Samey: Ale on powiedział, że namówi was przeciwko mnie :( Cameron: Jak się będziesz tak dawać... Kelly dziwnie się na niego patrzy. Cameron - No co? Jaskinia: Atleci Heather: Szkoda, że przegraliśmy. Sky: Szkoda, że wystawiłam Pete'a. Brick: Spoko :) Nie poddajemy się. Heather: Wy nie. Ale jeszcze jak wywalicie grubasa to... Sky: Miałaś nie wyzywać go. Owen puścił bąka. Wszyscy: FUU Sky - Może i Heather ma rację? Owen - Grochówka /pierdzi/ Fantastyczna Rodzina Drużyna ma za złe że Staci wybrała Dakotę zamiast Kitty. Staci: No co? Nikt jej nie lubi Taylor: Może i racja Ryan: Ale w willi jest fajniej Jen: Tia -.- Taylor - Założę kampanię przeciwko Staci. :) Każdy będzie mnie szanował a potem ich wywalę. No co mamo? Ja się dopiero rozkręcam. Jen - Ja tam nie wiem na kogo miałam głosować i zagłosowałam na siebie. Nie chcę być w tym programie ale nie mam honoru żeby zrezygnować. xD Jen: W następnym wyzwaniu damy radę. Staci: Jen ma rację Taylor: O jezu i co z tego Staci: Gówno. Jak coś ci się nie podoba to wypieprzaj. Taylor: Nie jesteś moją matką żeby mi mówić jak mam żyć. Staci: A wiesz że ja zawsze słuchałam się swojej mamy? Kitty wybuchnęła śmiechem. Wystrzałowa Ekipa Duncan obwiniał Izzy za przegraną. Duncan: W ogóle jakim cudem jesteś kapitanką psycholko. Izzy: Mam focha na ciebie ;-; Duncan: Ty masz focha nawet na zie... Izzy rzuciła w niego błotem. Duncan - I teraz ta wariatka ma być kapitanem? Już czekam aż ta pazerna drużyna się rozpadnie Trent - Duncan powinien się ogarnąć. Zawsze jest tylko po to aby podciągnąć oglądalność widzów Trent: Mam dosyć tych popularnych -.- Spud: O czym gadacie? Izzy: O tym że Duncan to dobra łajza Wszyscy się śmieją. Duncan: Kto się zaśmieje, ten dostaje w cymbał, kumacie czaczę? Miles: Nie. Nawet nie wiem jak się ją tańczy. Spud zaczął się śmiać a Duncan go pobił. Imprezowicze Lindsay: Wiecie gdzie tu kibel? DJ: No. Przydałby się. Tom: Dzięki za danie szansy. LeShawna: Tylko jej nie spartol ;) LeShawna - Znam Juniora z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde dobre dziecko jakie znałam szanowało swojego ojca i nie wstydziło się go ;) Miałam rękę do dzieci, nie no, dalej ją mam. Ale też w głębi duszy nie wiedziałam na kogo głosować a ci Blogerzy byli naprawdę fajni Lindsay: Odwróćcie się Lindsay zdjęła majtki i zaczęła srać. DJ: Ohydne. Zrzygał się. DJ - Lepsze to niż Alysha z wibratorem w Totalnej Porażce : I Love Money 2. Chociaż /rzyga/ Kadetki Tu wszyscy spali z wyjątkiem MacArthur. Ta obudziła ich gwizdkiem. Chet: Rety Crimson: Skąd go wytrzasnęłaś? :O MacArthur: Mam propozycję. Zróbmy sojusz. Sanders: Tak. Chet: Tak :D Ale kto wyleci? Crimson: Ty wylecisz debilu. Ja nie zamierzam brać w tym udziału. MacArthur: No trudno, ale wiesz, że przegramy? Xd Crimson: To co z tego? :) I tak do mnie pałasz nienawiścią. Tak poza tym powinnaś się wykąpać. Lewituje i odchodzi. Crimson - Skoro tak się mają sprawy to znajdę figurkę i ją wywalę :D Zadanie: Chris zwołał wszystkich na zadanie. Chris: Hejka obozowicze. Dzisiaj zajmiemy się... konstrukcją łódki i będzie ich wyścig. Macie dziesięć minut, aby z surowców zrobić fajną łódkę, która następnie popłynie po małym torze. Trzy najgorsze łódki w nagrodę otrzymują wstęp wolny do pozbycia się jednego z zawodników. Zoey: Nikt cię nie kuma debilu :) Chris: Zamknij ryj Zoey. No to do dzieła! Zoey - Zamknij ryj? No to zobaczymy ;) Wszyscy budują swoje łódki. Po 10 minutach kończą. Shawn, Tyler, Zoey i Scott - Nasze łódki są do kitu >:( Mickey - Wygramy. Nasz tata był żeglarzem /skaleczył się/ Ała! Hej, nie czuję bólu XD Łódki już płyną. Łódka Gwiazdeczek była cała z plakatem Chrisa w kupie. Chris: To coś obraża mnie. Dyskwalifikacja! Emma: Brawo Zoey >:( Zoey: Nie ma za co focharo >:( Zoey - Dziś wylecisz Emmo. MIEJSCA: #Fantastyczna Rodzina #DBSPLzA #Imprezowicze #Desperaci #Łowcy Nagród #Ziomki #Wierni Poddani Maxa #Wystrzałowa Ekipa #Fani Chrisa #Mądrale #Alteci #Drużyna Nieudaczników #Najlepsi Kumple = Ceremonia! #Kadetki = Ceremonia! #Gwiazdeczki (dyskwalifikacja) = Ceremonia! Chris: I zapomniałem... miejsca 1-6, czujcie się dobrze w willi. Miejsca 7-12 nie stracicie zawodnika ale śpicie w jaskinii. Miejsca 7-12: BUUUUUUU Ceremonia: (Gwiazdeczki) Zoey pokazuje pozostałej drużynie upokarzające zdjęcia na temat Emmy. Wszyscy: O NIE Chris: Dziś w programie zostają: *Mike *Lightning *Jacques *i Blaineley Chris: Zostają nam Emma i Zoey. Głosami 4-2 odpada... Emma! Emma: To niesprawiedliwe. Zoey: Życie jest niesprawiedliwe :) Lightning - Zoey to dziwka Zoey - Słyszałam deklu Emma odjeżdża konno. (Kadetki) Chris: Zostały mi trzy pianki. W grze zostają: *Sanders *Chet Chet: Juhu. Chris: Zostały MacArthur i Crimson. Głosami 3-1 odpada... Crimson. Crimson: A to nieprawda bo mam Figurkę Niezwyciężoności. Wszyscy: ŁAŁ Chris: Brawo ;) To jedna z pięciu. Także MacArthur, no to ty odpadasz. MacArthur: Chujowe zasady gry! Aresztuję cię!!! Sanders: MacArthur... MacArthur: No wiem wiem. Wygraj to dla policji! MacArthur odjeżdża konno. Crimson - Baj baj i nigdy nie wra-caj. Dobry rym? :P (Najlepsi Kumple) Chris: Mam tylko pięć pianek. Dostaną je: *Beth *Katie *Dwayne *i Rock Chris: Zostali nam Leonard i Sadie. Odpada... No to mamy dogrywkę! Leonard: O nie Katie: Sadie, tak się boję. Sadie: Ja też :( Chris: Leonardzie, co jest stolicą Kanady? Leonard: Ottawa? Chris: Dobrze. Sadie, jaki kraj ma stolicę Waszyngtonu? Sadie: Japonia? Facepalm Chefa. Chris: Odpadasz :) Sadie: Nienawidzę cię Wypina mu język i odjeżdża konno. Katie: SADIE NIE! :'( Chris: No i w ten sposób pożegnaliśmy kolejnych 3 frajerów. Katie ogłusza go patelnią. Katie: Nikt nie będzie Sadie nazywał frajerką! A TY WYŁĄCZ TO! Psuje kamerę. Koniec odcinka :D Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wielkiego Sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki Im just user